lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Mythology of same-sex love
Religious narrative has included stories interpreted by many as accounts of same-sex love and sexuality. Other myths contain LGBT references. Among surviving examples are: List of myths associated with same-sex love Arranged by continent of origin of the religion. Entries of names specific partners are alphabetical. Africa Egypt *Ash and Set *Horus and Set The Americas Asia and the Middle East Babylonia *Enkidu and Gilgamesh Biblical *David and Jonathan China Japan *Ōkuninushi (大国主) and Sukunabikona or Sukunahikona (少名毘古那神 or 少彦名神) *Takemikazuchi ( タケミカヅチ; 建御雷之男神 建御雷神 ) and Takeminakata ( タケミナカタ, 建御名方神 たけみなかたのかみ） *Monju, Monju Bosatsu; Manjusri (Monju 文殊 or Monju-shiri 文殊師利菩薩) *Jizō, Jizō Bosatsu; Ksitigarbha (Jizō 地蔵, Jizo-o Bosatsu 地蔵菩薩) *Kannon, Syō Kannon Bosatsu (聖観音菩薩); Avalokiteśvara　 *Aizen Myō-ō (愛染明王 or 愛染妙王) *Fudō Myō-ō (不動明王); Acala　　　　 *Shudō Daimyōjin (衆道大明神); Patron God of shudo (衆道)]] Europe Christian *Saints Sergius and Bacchus *Saints Cosmas and Damian on the nature of "brotherly love", p.174 Celtic Greece *Abderus and Heracles *Achilles and Patroclus *Achilles and Troilus *Ameinias and Narcissus *Apollo and Hyacinth *Apollo and Hymenaios *Artemis (Zeus in the form of Artemis) and Callisto *Chrysippus and Laius *Daphnis and Pan *Euryalus and Nisus *Zeus and Ganymede *Heracles and Hylas *Heracles and Iolaus *Ianthe and Iphis *Poseidon and Pelops *Orpheus and the Thracians **Orpheus and Calais ( one of Boreads ) Norse List of LGBT related deities and myths Listed in alphabetical order, with culture of origin noted and statement of how it relates to LGBT. *Ahsonnutli, in Navaho tradition, a bisexual creator god *Anteros, Greek god of unrequited love, was also a term used for the love which arises in the beloved boy in a pederastic relationship. *Amazons, in Greek mythology, a nation of warrior women *Asiaq, in Inuit mythology, the deity of storms, generally portrayed as female, but sometimes as male *Atea and Fakahotu a Polynesian god and goddess who change sexes when their son dies of hunger *Chin (Mayan god), Mayan god of homosexuality *Eros, Greek god of sexual love of all types *Freyr, a Norse god of fertility, may have been worshipped by a group of homosexual or effeminate priests, as suggested by Saxo Grammaticus in his Gesta Danorum and later by Dumézil Dumézil, Georges. From Myth to Fiction: the Saga of Hadingus. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. 1970. (p115) *Grettir, an Icelandic hero, had a voracious sexual appetite and was said to have slept with men, women and animals alike. *Hu Tianbao, Chinese god of homosexuality *Loki, a Norse trickster god, who frequently disguises himself as a woman and has given birth, (whilst in the form of a white mare, he took a 'passive' role in a homosexual/bestial encounter with the stallion) Svadilfari, resulting in his giving birth to the foal Sleipnir. *Mandulis, a Nubian sky deity, pictured as male, with pendulous breasts *Mawu-Lisa, a depiction of the creator deity in Dahomey tradition presented as both male and female *Nana Buluku the androgynous supreme deity of the Dahomey * Odin is mentioned as a practitioner of seiðr, a form of magic considered shameful for men to perform, so was reserved for women. It is possible that the practice of seiðr involved passive sexual rites Viking Answer Lady Webpage - Homosexuality in Viking Scandinavia. *Ometeotl, the Aztec master of duality, considered both male and female *Tiresias, a male Greek prophet who was turned into a woman for 7 years Spoken-word versions - audio files *Achilles and Patroclus *Apollo and Hyacinth *Chrysippus and Laius *Ganymede and Zeus *Heracles and Hylas *Narcissus *Orpheus *Pelops and Poseidon Footnotes Bibliography Bernard Sergent * Homosexuality in Greek Myth * L'homosexualité initiatique dans l'Europe ancienne Andrew Calimach * Lovers' Legends: The Gay Greek Myths * Lovers' Legends Unbound Conner, Sparks & Sparks * Queer Myth, Symbol and Spirit See also *Religion and homosexuality *Native American Two-spirit traditions External links * GLBT mythology, links and references * Greek Mythology The secret Greek myths of male love, ancient coming-of-age rituals, uncensored and developed. * The Two-Spirit Tradition essay on male love and same-sex marriage in Native American shamanic religion. * Homosexuality and the Ancient Greeks Category:history Category:religion Category:Pederastic heroes and deities Category:Deities by gender it:Omosessualità e Paganesimo